Question: Michael is a farmer. He plants $6$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $2$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Michael plant in the field?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that Michael planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 2\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $6\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 2\text{ tomatoes per row} = 12$ tomatoes